


Comfort, Even in the Dark

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Kinktober, Multi, Night Terrors, Threesome - F/M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: It always started the same. A scream in the night, a thrash of limbs, a cold sweat. It took time for them to realize what he needed, but afterward, it became easy to soothe him. Gentle hands joined gentle words, brushing aside worries, doubts, and insecurities as effortlessly as wisps of hair and clothing.





	Comfort, Even in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For sensory deprivation, but I also squeezed deep throating in briefly (even though I'm sure that'll work its way into at least another one). (Also, I know I focus a lot on Riku's issues and should give some attention to Sora's and Kairi's as well. Maybe I'll get to that some day.)

It always started the same. A scream in the night, a thrash of limbs, a cold sweat. It took time for them to realize what he needed, but afterward, it became easy to soothe him. Gentle hands joined gentle words, brushing aside worries, doubts, and insecurities as effortlessly as wisps of hair and clothing. If that was what he needed in those moments, they would give it to him, gladly. 

One of them--usually Kairi--would brush the hair away from his forehead and place a reassuring kiss there as just as reassuring words were said (We’ve got you. We’re here. Don’t worry. You’re safe. We love you.), while the other smoothed hands down the lenght of his body before working his sleep clothes off. With those out of the way, again, one of them would take up a bandana and tie it over his eyes as the other held him down when he resisted (Shh, it’s alright. It’s just us. You are safe.). 

That was always the worst part--the way he would cry out and thrash as if something were coming out of the dark to snuff him out. Being so in-tune with the darkness had left a mark on him. But this was benefitial, they all knew. Despite his reaction, it was Riku who had brought it up first, asked them to with a lilt as desperate as it was terified. It was only by facing the dark and reminding himself that it was no longer something that could harm him (interally, at least) that he could find rest again after these night terrors. 

Sora and Kairi did not know what happened in these nightmares, never feeling it a good idea to pry, but that mattered little. What mattered was that whatever happened during them, they took their toll on Riku. They would do anything to ease him back into normality, so that he could refind his smile that day. 

Eventually, with time and gentle petting, he would return to his senses. “So..ra? Kai...ri?” he would whisper brokenly, hands reaching out blindly for them. 

Each would take a hand in theirs, kissing at his knuckles, “Yeah. It’s us.” He would sigh in relief, and Kairi would place a kiss to his cheek. 

“Do you want to keep going?”

A nod, always. 

“Do you want the blindfold off?”

Always hesitation, but always a shake of the head. 

Kairi would bring her nose down to nuzzle at his neck as Sora set to kissing at his chest. Assurances were no longer needed, but they still whispered them between kisses, for the heck of it. Together, they kissed down him, lavishing lips and tongues to his entire body, until he was shivering and reaching out for their heads to thread fingers into hair. 

“Guys seriously,” he gaped. 

Only then did they move together to to where they knew he wanted. They would each kiss a side of his erection, then move up in-synch to reach the head, stretching their tongues out to kiss over his heated skin. One hand would rub at his thigh while the other clasped each other’s. This was always about Riku, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t make it more than that as well, make it a reminder, a promise. Kairi would take the head into her warm mouth while Sora would suck and tease at his balls. Riku would groan and moan and it never lasted very long--not when they worked together like this. His warning would come in a sharp cry, and Kairi would sink down until his head found the back of her throat, so that his spend slid down easily. Any mess left over, Sora was quick to clean up. 

Riku always waited for one of them to remove the blindfold, ensuring he was met with one of their smiling faces, and he would pull whichever one of them it was this time down into a lingering kiss. “Thanks,” he would mutter, bonelessly sleepy again. The other would move in to get their own kiss before they settled on either side of him to form a protective sandwich. Sometimes his arms would hold them close, and other times they would cling on to his arms instead, but either way, they found sleep once again cuddled close and reassured. 


End file.
